This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 13 427.0, filed in Germany on Mar. 17, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a motor-vehicle front end having a front bumper and a front covering mounted behind the front bumper, the front covering mounted pivotably on a load-bearing structural member and in a frontal impact pivoting rearwards about an approximately horizontal vehicle transverse axis by being carried along by the bumper by a rearwards displacement of an associated region of the bumper, a support being provided between a rear supporting surface of the bumper and a mating surface of the front covering for carrying along the front covering.
In German Patent Document DE 27 27 517 A1 a motor-vehicle front end, has already been disclosed, having a headlight which forms a front covering and is mounted pivotably at its lower edge on the associated longitudinal member of the motor vehicle. In a frontal impact, the bumper is displaced rearwards and, after bumping against a buffer of the headlight, carries along the headlight with it, with the result that the latter is pivoted rearwards from its normal position into a deflected position. The headlight is retained in its normal position by spring force and, after having been pivoted, is moved back by this spring force into its normal position. In the case of trivial accidents or a frontal impact at low speed, damage to front coverings, such as headlights or a radiator grille, which are arranged in the front region of a motor vehicle can therefore advantageously be avoided.
In order to enable the headlight or even the radiator grille to be pivoted into the deflected position without any damage, a considerable pivoting clearance for the deflecting movement is required behind them. An appropriately large clearance is not always available in the front-end space of motor vehicles on account of conditions pertaining to the design.
An object of the invention is therefore to develop a front covering of the above type which, at least behind the upper region of the front covering, requires less deflecting space.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by the front covering being mounted pivotably on the load-bearing structural member and in a frontal impact pivoting rearwards about an approximately horizontal vehicle transverse axis by being carried along by the bumper by a rearwards displacement of an associated region of the bumper, a support being provided between a rear supporting surface of the bumper and a mating surface of the front covering for carrying along the front covering, wherein the front covering is suspended in a pendulous manner on the load-bearing structural member at a distance above the bumper and in a lower region is fastened permanently to the supporting surface of the bumper by the mating surface.
The design according to the invention means that, when the bumper moves rearwards, only that region of the front covering which is located below the pivoting axis is carried along rearwards by the bumper. If the front covering protrudes upwards with regard to the swivel axis, that region of the front covering which is located above the pivot axis is pivoted forwards, i.e. out of the front-end space. This means that a deflecting space is not required in the upper region behind the front covering. Depending on design requirements, the position of the swivel axis with regard to the distance from the bumper may be varied. The nearer the swivel axis is shifted towards the bumper, the less deflecting space is required in the upper region behind the front covering.
Advantageous refinements of the invention can be gathered from the remaining claims.
In order to permanently fasten the front covering to the bumper, a central fastening point is preferably provided in the center of the front covering, as a result of which a relatively uniform introduction of the pivoting force into the front covering can be achieved.
If the front end of the motor vehicle has an arrow shape, as seen in plan view, and the front covering is a centrally arranged radiator grille, in a frontal impact the central part of the bumper is generally first of all struck and pushed rearwards against a mating surface running transversely to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. In order to enable the front covering to be deflected as this happens without a delay, the fastening point in this case is provided in the center of the radiator grille and of the bumper.
The front covering is fastened to the bumper preferably via an easily releasable screw connection or, alternatively, via a releasable clip connection or an expanding rivet connection.
So as not to have to provide a continuous hinge axis for the mounting of the front covering, the front covering is advantageously mounted in a manner allowing it to swivel by way of two lateral bearing journals.
Depending on design conditions in each case, the bearing journals are preferably arranged in the upper region or approximately in the central region of the front covering forming a radiator grille. The receivers into which the bearing journals are fitted are attached to a load-bearing structural member and are therefore fixed in position with regard to the bumper as it is moved rearwards.
An inner part of the bumper, which is fastened to the transverse member of the bumper, can advantageously be used as the load-bearing structural member. For this purpose, a sheet-metal part is placed onto the transverse member and is connected to an angular inner part of the bumper. The receivers, which extend in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, are formed integrally on the inner part.
To ease insertion of the front covering during assembly, each receivers is of U-shaped design. The limbs, which point counter to the direction of travel, form an introductory opening for the bearing journal. The introductory opening is of slightly narrower design than the diameter of the bearing journal, with the result that, when the bearing journal is introduced, the said opening is temporarily expanded. When the bearing journal is installed, the introductory opening is additionally secured by way of a clasp which is pushed on in the transverse direction of the vehicle. In the process, the limbs of the introductory opening are pressed together and rattling noises and relative movements are therefore suppressed.
Furthermore, the bearing journals may be designed as sleeve bodies, which facilitates the injection-moulding thereof onto the front covering. The sleeve bodies may also be weakened in their end region by, for example, diametrically arranged longitudinal slots. The longitudinal slots facilitate the transverse advance of the bearing journals into the receivers assigned to them, since the end regions can be slightly deflected radially.
In order to provide an effective support for the radiator grille, xe2x80x9cdetachablexe2x80x9d supporting connections are provided between the bumper and radiator grille to the side of the permanent fastening, which supporting connections easily release the connection in the event of frontally acting forces so as not to obstruct the uniform introduction of the pivoting force into the radiator grille.
These xe2x80x9cdetachablexe2x80x9d supporting connections are particularly important for the technical function if the front covering interacts with a reversibly deformable bumper shroud.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is described below with reference to the drawing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.